oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruy Marques
Appearance Ruy is an okay looking man, wearing mostly cheap wool cloth shirts and pants. If know he will fight, will wear light piercing armor to protect himself from minor injuries as cuts to the chest and shoulders. He trim his facial hair but always have some since believing pirates should have unique facial faces. Personality Ruy is a quiet man, ready to serve his captain at any moment of time when he is ask to do it. He will crack up jokes times of peace and when he drinks too much sake, happy and acting stupid. Past Ruy was born in the Hamcroft island, in Paradise part of the Grand Line. He at an okay childhood, exploring around the island with is brothers and sisters. One day when he was 10, he was traveling a bit too far where he was captured by mountain bandits. Was sold as a slave to a small fish men crew called ¨Bronze Flipper Pirates.¨ He learn as a cabin boy the racist struggles against humans and fish men. He was mostly abused on the ship, contentiously beaten. The captain have a son that treated Ruy as a friend and not a slave, helping Ruy out to learn some Fish-Man Karate. After turning 17, the crew he was a slave of had a scrimmage against the navy nearby Foolshout Island. He escaped during the scrimmage to live on the island in isolated for a month before staying in one of the villages for two years. He join various of small pirate crews to get by, buying himself two weird curse tomahawks and learn to use Two Tomahawks Style(二 ー トマホークスタイ). At the age of 22, he moved around now,finding a new crew to take him in. Fighting Style Ruy first is an okay fighter that uses his head way too much. He use his fists, being able to use basic Fish-Man Karate despite being a human. He learn it from being with random low bounty fish men pirate crew,but only learn a few techniques, making him an average/below average physical fighter in these waters. He mostly uses small size two tomahawk that have some hard to cut string around the tomahawks to throw and catch back.He also is able to use Two Tomahawks Style(二 ー トマホークスタイ).Some of these moves include: *'Minotaurosu nage(ミノタウロス投げ,Mintoaur throw)' A attack where the attacker rushes, having the opponent hands tie with the string, able to headbutt him with great amounts of force, trying to knock out his opponent by that. *'Uma no surasshu(馬のスラッシュ,Horse Slash)' The attack have the attacker again rush at the opponent, using the tomahawks up and down in fast speeds making big gray shooting cuts at the opponent. *'Zonbi no machibuse(ゾンビの待ち伏せ,Zombie Ambush)' This requires the user to be already weaken and bleeding. The user places his/her own blood on the tomahawks,dropping the blades unto the ground and then last tie the string around his/her pinkies. The tomahawks will start to move up by themselves and attack the opponent with fast speeds. The user will soon pass out from using this attack from his/her injuries, as the tomahawks will continuously attack the opponent up to two minutes before dropping onto the ground.